Too Late
by hitsuruki4ever
Summary: Ichigo realizes he's too late. Rukia has fallen in love with Hitsugaya Taichou. The ice lovers have a love that seems unbreakable. Opposites in love. The way they seem to balance each other out. He would travel to the ends of the world just to see her.


Disclaimer (: I don't own any of these characters or bleach in general … big thanks to kubo (:

Summarryyyy: Ichigo realizes he's too late. Rukia has fallen in love with Hitsugaya Taichou. The ice lovers have a love that seems unbreakable. Opposites in love. The way they seem to balance each other out. The way that he would travel to the ends of the world for her. Just to see her smile.

Ichigo looked longingly at the ravenhaired girl. Somehow his thoughts always revolved around her. Even though she now had the little captain to protect her, his whole world was changed because of her. Perhaps it would have been different if he told her he cared about her before her heart was stolen by the icy dragon. But it was now too late. Too late. Too late. Too late. The two words pounded in his head. Repeated over and over again. Haunted him in his sleep. But still. Even now. He couldn't let her go. To just stare at the two lovers together and pretend Hitsugaya wasn't there. Maybe he was crazy. But ..but.. he would always love her. And if the bastard didn't take good care of her.. he would pay. Sigh. All this thinking. Over someone that didn't even care about him.

He still remembered the fateful day when he found out he just might be too late.

"Ichigo," Rukia said angrily while kicking him in the shin." STOP TAKING MY CHAPPY AWAY FROM ME" She was so adorable when it concerned her little bunny. "GIVE IT BACK NOW."

"Nope," Ichigo said evilly. "What does it even mean to you anyways?"

"It's from Hitsugaya Taicho." She grumbled. "Ukitake Taicho gave it to him and he didn't want it so he gave it to me." She jumped up and down trying to reach it from Ichigo's hand. Damn my shortness Rukia screamed mentally.

"When did you and the midget start talking," Ichigo said confused. He had never seen them together. Why would he give her a bunny stuffed animal?

" You should have more respect for Hitsugaya Taicho." Rukia scolded. "And why does it matter to you that we talk. He's not a bad person." The strawberry head snorted.

"He's so full of himself." he said a little jealous.

'Is not!"

"Yeah huh."

"Nu uh."

"You know I'm right,"

"No you aren't," Rukia sighed. " At least he gives me stuffed animals. What have you ever given me," Ichigo stiffened.

"Whatever," Ichigo grumbled giving the petite girl her chappy. Rukia squealed and held it close to her.

"Oi Rukia," Ichigo called out. "Where are you?" Ichigo opened the door to Orihime's house. There she was he thought happily, but his smile faded when he saw the captain. He was next to Rukia grumpyfaced as always ,but there was something about them that was different. As the midget watched Rukia his eyes would light up and he would even smile. Rukia, overly excited was trying to explain the prospect of a juice box to the male.

"Try it," Rukia commanded the male.

"No," Hitsugaya grumbled.

"Tchhhh Hitsugaya Taicho you have to. This is an experience," Rukia complained while rolling her eyes.

"What did I say about you calling me Hitugaya taicho," Hitsugaya hissed.

"Sorry Soryy I meant Tt- Toshirou Taicho,"Rukia blushed.

"That's much better." Hitsugaya smiled and patted her on the head.

"HEY. YOU JERK" Rukia yelled. "Don't do that." She huffed. Hitsugaya smirked and continued to ruffle her hair.

"Eh. What if I just feel like it," Hitsugaya teased the Kuchiki princess.

"Damn you," she said angrily crossing her arms. "Im soooo going to get you back for this," The male snorted and took the juicebox from Rukia's clenched hands.

"Would it make you feel better if I drank your stupid juicebox," he chuckled. Rukia glared at him.

"No," she said stubbornly sticking out her tongue.

"They are quite a couple," Orihime whispered to Ichigo. Damn it . He was caught spying on them.

"I wasn't... I mean I didn't mean to .. i."Ichigo stuttered.

"I know ..," Orihime said softly. "I see the way you look at her. I'm your best friend. Of course I know." Orihime might have been clueless, but she couldn't miss the way that Ichigo always stiffened when Hitsugaya was around. The way his smiles were a million times brighter with Rukia and his laughter could warm the world. He always tried to protect the petite the loved Rukia.

But Orihime could also see the two ice wielders and their chemistry. The way they seemed to balance each other out. Opposites in love. They became good friends according to Rukia after she went back to soul society. He found Rukia one day at the graveyard weeping for her sister whom passed away years ago. From that day on he swore to protect the little girl from the terrors that haunted her from her past.

She felt sorry for Ichigo. She knew how hard it was to love someone that you knew would never feel the same way about you. She felt it for Ichigo. And as terrible as it might sound, she was glad Rukia was spending more time with Hitsugaya. Although they weren't going out yet, she knew their friendship was growing stronger by the minute.

Ichigo blushed, " I don't like the stupid little midget girl," he cried angrily. Damn it Ichigo thought. Damn damn damnn. "Lets go find out what they're up to ," he mumbled still embarrassed from Orihime's discovery.

"Oi Rukia," Ichigo said loudly. "oh and uh hi to the midget here," he grumbled.

"Hello Rukia and Toshirou," Orihime said happily.

"It's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya to you," Hitsugaya scowled unhappily. Ichigo sat down next to Rukia and put his hand on her leg. He couldn't help but notice Hitsugaya's animalistic growl of disapproval. So what… Ichigo thought. I can touch her whenever I want he thought quite annoyed. Feeling the tension between the two Orihime giggled nervously.

" Toshiro said that he was going to take me out to eat later," Rukia said proudly. Anything that had to do with food made the small girl ecstatic. Icecream and pizza the raven haired girl thought dreamily. " You both are welcome to come along," Toshiro's glare made it clear to Ichigo that he was unwanted. Jealous much Ichigo thought to himself

"Only if you stop spazzing and forcing me to drink out of these cardboard boxes," Hitsugaya moaned. Rukia pouted.

" It's okay Rukia," said Ichigo ,angrily. It was like he was taunting Hitsugaya to say something. "I'll bring you to Mc Donalds and we'll get one of those delicious happy meals.

"THE ONES THAT COME WITH A TOY," Rukia exclaimed. Her eyes glistened with excitement. He could have sworn there were stars around them.

"Um yea sure," Ichigo chuckled. Rukia was so easily pleased. If only.. if only she loved me too he thought longingly. I could make her happy. I would make her happy. I would die for her.

Then came the day that he dreaded since Hitsugaya was assigned to come with Rukia on her trips to the human world. Bayakuya may not look it , but he was very protective of his sister. The stoic man had pleaded for someone to accompany Rukia on her trips.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said expecting to find the midget girl in his closet reading a book. He was holding a plate of food that his sister had just made. Eggs and toast.

"Ichigo, guess what?" Rukia exclaimed bouncing up and down on his just-made bed.

"DON'T DO THAT," Ichigo screamed. "YOU"LL WAKE UP DAD."

"Do what?" Rukia taunted , throwing a pillow at the oranged haired boy.

"Ichigo?," Karin said knocking on her brothers door. Ichigo quickly pushed Rukia in the closet and pretended he was sleeping. "ICHIGO,"she yelled. "What is that racket you dumb idiot."

"UH nothing…." He said flustered. " I was just doing some er.. s-sit ups," Ichigo lied. "Don't mind me,"

"What an idiot," Karin mumbled walking away. Something she thought he was just mental.

"DON'T DO THAT," Ichigo yelled at Rukia as Karin's footsteps died away. Rukia calmed climbed out of her closet and sat on the floor.

" Don't worry. I wont be living in your room anymore," Rukia said thoughtfully. "I really am going to miss this closet. I mean look at all the things I brought to spice it up. A alarm clock, some pictures, my chappy blanket and pillow the petite girl cried. But it's okay, Toshirou Taicho decided to rent an apartment temporarily because he has gotten tired of sleeping on the rooftops she explained.. …. I told him your closet is quite comfortable for two ,but he declined. In the meantime we're going to meet at his apartment to discuss hallow issues and what such,"

Ichigo was dumbstruck and wide eyed. He counted on Rukia to always be there. He didn't even want to think about her leaving."Ichigo, yoooohooo Ichigo," Rukia said concerned.

"oh.. uhhh Okay well yea I'll meet you there after school. He ran his shaking fingers through is hair. I uhh I have to leave before the bell rings," He opened the door to his room and rushed out before he could loose his composure.

"Wait," Rukia called out. Ichigo's heart stopped beating for a moment. Did she feel the same way about leaving him. Did she have feelings for him the way that he did. "Here's the address," she said, looking at him curiously, while handing him a slip of notebook paper. "Come before 5 oclock," she informed him, shouting out the door.

Ichigo missed her already.

Now it was two months after Hitsugaya and Rukia moved in with each other. Rukia said that they would be going back to soul society any day now. Once they get the gates open. Their job was done here and the captain had decided that Ichigo was capable to take care of himself and the town. The two ice lovers had been going out for about a month and 14 days. Ichigo had even counted. It seemed longer though. Their relationship was so strong in the most impossible ways.

Rukia brought out the boy in Hitsugaya. It seemed like she was the only person that saw behind his icy personality and touched the warmth that was hidden down deep in his heart. She was the only one allowed to scold him and tease him. He would often surprise her with small gifts and gestures to show that he cared. Who knew Hitsugaya was such a romantic person. He loved to see her smile and would do anything for her. He would travel to the ends of the world for her to be happy.

The orange haired boy continued to stare out the window watching the two lovers. He watched as Hitsugaya ruffled the adorable ravenhaired girl's hair and she stuck out her tongue as a retort. It was amazing to see Hitsugaya laugh. It was actually quite a sight. A beautiful sight. Something so rare that it was precious.

He missed his chance at such a wonderous amazing girl. Scratch that… such a lovely woman. And there was nothing he could do about that. Because she was happily in love. If anything, Ichigo wanted her to be happy. Even if that meant giving her to the annoying captain. He could hear their voices surprisingly clearly through the glass.

"Rukiaa, I swear we are NOT going back to the arcade," Hitsugaya groaned.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee," Rukia squealed. She looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"Damn it .. don't do that to me. You know I cant resist," he grumbled trying to lead her away from the addicting arcade. He didn't even understand what she found so amazing about the dumb games. It was so dull. I mean who wants to fight someone virtually. "Lets just go relax by the water," he said pointing to the other direction. "Don't you want to watch the sunset."

"But we're leaving soon ," Rukia cried. "They don't have these things in Soul society. This might be our last chance to beat oneless209ornu's high score." Hitsugaya glared at the childish girl. He might have complained, but truthfully he loved the way she was so childlike. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fine," he spat. "But only this one time. Tomorrow we're gonna go to the seaside" he said allowing himself to be dragged away. The petite girl smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek. It was sweet and chaste. Hitsugaya blushed like a young boy in love. He smiled to himself. All was well.

Watching this scene with his very own eyes made it seem so much more real to Ichigo. More real that Rukia was really not going to come running back into his arms. The captain was capable enough to protect her and that was all that mattered. Rukia would forever linger in his heart. But deep down inside he knew. He knew she was gone and he was .. just too late. . Forever gone. Never to come back.

Uhhh endddd? Hahahh I felt like this was a suckish chapter or oneshot. Let me know if I should continue I guess. Only if I have time :P I like writing Rukia and Hitsugaya moments :P Idk if I should like make it into a story and actually go in chapter by chapter and descried how the two ice lovers met and stuff like that :P pishposhhh3 anywaysss Please review if you have the heart too ;D It would make my dayyy BAHAHAHAH not that you care :P Please no flames. I know im not an amazing writer and all but this was just for pure funnn and it was comprised of random thoughts in my minddddd…. :PPP LOVEYOUHITSURUKI FANNSS OUT THERE 3 hahahah

Byebeybyebeybeyeb(:


End file.
